1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to male urine collection systems and more particularly pertains to a new urine collection assembly for males for allowing a male passenger in a vehicle to relieve oneself discreetly and sanitarily without having to stop the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of male urine collection systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, male urine collection systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,067; U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,295; U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,383; U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,550; U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,456; U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,521; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,979.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new urine collection assembly for males. The prior art includes funnels and hoses and collection devices for collecting urine.